Night Visitor
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Sequel to Personal Goals and Warehouse Rendezvous, though could be read as a stand alone. Barry gets an unexpected visitor in the night... SLASH RATED MATURE


Barry was curled up in his bed asleep. His bed dipped as a dark figure knelt beside him. Barry shot awake. He squinted at the shadow-shrouded figure. "Len?"

The thief smirked. "Thought I'd come visit Scarlet. You mind?"

Barry shook his head with a yawn as he settled more comfortably. "Something wrong?"

"Now why is that your first thought?" Len drawled as he shifted more solidly onto the bed.

"I _am_ the Flash," he teased.

"And it's not like Captain Cold can just call the Flash up if he had a problem."

"I wouldn't mind," Barry replied brightly, his tiredness not effecting his positivity.

"I'll keep it in mind," he drawled, smirking when Barry shivered. "There's nothing wrong, I really did just come for a visit," he assured as he leant forward until they were only inches apart. Barry's breath hitched. "Unless I've read this wrong, you're interested in me Scarlet," he whispered before he pressed his lips against the Speedster's.

Barry moaned and wrapped his arms around Len's neck, kissing back enthusiastically.

Len pulled back once Barry was panting. "I'm glad I was right," he breathed, cupping the brunet's cheek possessively. "Because I want you too Barry," he declared claiming the Speedster's mouth again, his tongue sliding between Barry's lips the second they parted.

Only once he'd thoroughly claimed every inch of the younger man's mouth did he let him catch his breath.

Barry lifted the corner of his quilt in invitation. Len smirked, eyes flicking over the Speedster's naked torso. "You wearing anything else under there?"

Barry's eyes flicked suggestively over Len's clothed form. "Why don't you join me and find out?"

Len smirked, stood and pulled his jumper over his head. His trousers quickly followed.

"No shoes?" Barry asked with a grin.

"I would never be so uncouth as to get on a bed with my shoes on," Len retorted teasingly. Barry grinned and crooked a finger. The thief stalked closer, smirking at his Speedster's avid attention as he dropped his boxers. Barry's breath shuddered from his lips. "Like what you see Scarlet?" he drawled, gracefully sliding under the covers.

Barry nodded, moaning when Len's bare legs slid against his own. Len's hands slid down Barry's torso, and came to rest of his bare hips. "What would the city think, if they knew their Scarlet Speedster slept naked?"

"Well, I can be dressed in a Flash," Barry retorted with a grin.

"Very punny."

Barry laughed, wrapped his arms back around the thief's neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. "Any chance we could get some light?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"Let me stay the night, and you will."

"Deal," Barry agreed quickly, even knowing that light would entail the sun in the morning. He ran his fingers across the thief's shoulders, and down his chest.

Len caught hold of Barry's questing hands and trapped them against his torso. Barry pouted. "Sorry Scarlet, but if you do that, I won't be able to do half of what I have planned."

He let out a small sigh, but grinned up at the thief. "Len?"

"Hmm?"

"So long as what you've got planned involves being inside me, you can do whatever you want," he promised, kissing the surprised thief hungrily.

Len let go of the Speedster's hands to press himself closer, his fingers tangling in his hair. He pulled back reluctantly. "What if I wanted something kinky?" he panted.

"Do you?" he asked with a grin.

Len chuckled. "It wasn't in this plan. Though I suppose we could get to it another time."

Barry laughed. "I'm waiting," he teased.

Len chuckled, and began to kiss down Barry's torso, smirking at the sounds of pleasure that fell from his Speedster's lips. This was going to be so much fun.

He settled between the brunet's parted legs, and blew across the head of his cock. Barry nearly shot off the bed. "So sensitive," he teased with a drawl, and took the head into his mouth.

"Len!" Barry cried out.

Len smirked, and began to bob his head. The Speedster tasted delicious, and he knew just what to do to get more of a taste. When Len's lips met his Speedster's pelvis he swallowed. Barry came with an almost scream, and Len happily swallowed his seed, rising slowly off the Speedster's cock.

Barry whimpered at the sight.

"Don't worry Scarlet, I'll take care of you," Len soothed, retrieving the lube he'd stashed on the bedside table - in case his plans came to fruition - and liberally coated his fingers.

He slid a finger into the Speedster's entrance, surprised that it entered easily. Another finger joined it, and it too slid in easily. Len scissored his fingers. Hmm. "Did you stretch yourself Barry?" he drawled.

"Yes," Barry replied, brazen tone hampered by his flaming face.

"Is that why you're naked?"

"Yes."

"Were you expecting company?" Len asked slowly.

"What? No!" Barry responded quickly. "If you must know I-" he broke off, face flushing as scarlet as his nickname.

"Were you using a toy?" Len drawled and Barry nodded. "What colour is it?"

"What does it matter?"

Len slid a third finger into the Speedster and spread his fingers. Barry cried out. "What colour?" the thief insisted.

"Blue," Barry panted. Len crooked his fingers, rewarding this information by caressing the Speedster's prostate. Barry screamed as he came.

"Len, please," Barry whimpered.

"What do you want Scarlet?" Len purred.

"I want your cock inside me, please," the brunet pleaded.

"How can I deny you when you plead so prettily?" Len replied, kissing the Speedster while he liberally coated his shaft in lube.

He lined up his cock, and urged Barry to hook his legs around Len's waist. Barry whimpered. "Nearly there Scarlet," Len promised, and eased forward. The head of his cock slid easily into his Speedster and he slowly slid every inch home.

Barry keened, fingers digging into Len's shoulders.

"You okay Barry?" Len asked, stroking the brunet's cheek gently. Barry leant into the touch and hummed. "I need you to talk to me Scarlet."

Barry blinked up at Len hazily. "You feel so good in me Len," he panted. Len shuddered. "Fuck me, please."

"I thought you were going to let me do whatever I had planned?" Len teased.

Barry pouted. "You don't want to fuck me?"

Len placed a hand over Barry's mouth. "Keep saying things like that Scarlet, and I won't be able to do much of anything." Barry licked his hand. Len removed his palm and pulled his Speedster into a hot and messy kiss.

"Promise you'll tell me if it's too much," Len spoke, eyes locked with the Speedster's.

"I promise," Barry vowed, licking his bottom lip.

Len smirked and began to fuck his Speedster hard and fast, angling his hips to pound Barry's prostate with every stroke. Barry cried out at the first thrust.

A mix of moans, praise, and Len's name spilled from Barry's lips. Len's smirk widened, and Barry ran his nails down the thief's back. His hips shot forward harder.

"Yes! More!" Barry cried.

Len fucked Barry harder, grinning at the Speedster's increased volume. Three more thrusts were enough to send Barry over the edge. He cried out Len's name, and clenched so hard around the thief he caused Len to orgasm, spilling his seed inside the brunet.

Len pulled out and collapsed beside his Speedster. "Good as you imagined Scarlet?" he drawled.

Barry shivered. "So much better." He shifted so Len was on his back and Barry was straddling him. "In fact, I think you deserve a reward," he purred with a broad grin. Len's cock began to harden against his ass.

"Barry-"

The Speedster pressed back, rubbing his ass on Len's cock with a moan. "I'm still stretched, promise."

Len propped his arms beneath his head with a smirk. "Go ahead Scarlet," he drawled.

With a tempting grin, Barry shifted and guided the head of Len's cock into his entrance. He slid down onto his thief's cock with a drawn-out moan.

"Perfect," Len breathed, rapturous.

Barry's grin widened and he did a teasing first stroke, teasing himself as much as Len. He bit his lip with a moan. God, he loved the feel of Len inside him.

He picked up the pace, riding Len fast, though not quite as fast as he _could_ go. He didn't want to super speed through this, he wanted to enjoy it.

Barry cried out as Len's cock brushed against his prostate, and slammed his hips down hard onto the thief's pelvis. "Len!" he cried as he came, clenching hard around Len's cock. He moaned at the feel of Len spilling his seed inside him.

Len caught him before he fell forward, easing him down onto the bed. Barry cuddled close, wrapping himself happily around his thief. Len chuckled and held his Speedster close. "A few minutes?" Barry asked hopefully.

"Sure thing Scarlet," Len replied, kissing the top of his head, content to give Barry a few minutes to bask. He'd still have plenty of time to look after his Speedster before they fell asleep.


End file.
